


Chika's Nightmare

by RoboticAvenger



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticAvenger/pseuds/RoboticAvenger
Summary: Chika has a nightmare about Yoshiko and when she wakes up, Riko comforts her





	Chika's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexIsOkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/gifts).



Chika was currently walking through the market, she spotted beautiful white lillies, she wanted to buy them to give to her girlfriend Riko. They symbolized how beautiful she was but there was one problem. She didn’t get her paycheck yet, so she thought maybe since the cashier is busy with another customer, she would take them without her knowing, she knew it was wrong but today was their one month anniversary, so she needed to get her a present. So when she took the bach of white lillies two mysterious men in robes grabbed a hold of her and she said “Hey let go of me!” 

One of them said “You are a thief, miss and for that you must be punished!”

They sent her underground and they entered a room with a young woman with blue hair inside of it. They said, “Princess Yoshiko! This girl has stolen something! Please punish her!”

“Will do, Sirs!” 

The men put the orange haired girl down, she thought that this girl was really creepy but yet at the same time was very beautiful. When the blue haired crawled over to the orange haired girl, she said, 

“I see that you’re only a theif and not a murderer, so i have a special punishment in store for you!”

With that, she reached into Chika’s skirt and rolled down her panties which were soaking wet. Yoshiko said, “I’ll do this using only one finger, okay?” Chika giggled and Yoshiko’s finger went deep inside her. She kept on pumping the finger in and out until chika started to glow, she also started to become puffy and Chika said “What’s happening to me?!”

“My sincere apologies miss! I kill anyone i touch!!!!!”

When she was about to blow up, she woke up. In her bed, Riko was sleeping right next to her.They had a sleep over the night before, Riko and Chika had become very close to the point they wanted to start dating so on their sleepover they had slept in the same bed.

Riko woke up when she could see that her girlfriend was upset, so she said, “Chika chan! What happened? What’s the matter baby?”

“I had the weirdest dream Riko chan!”

“Chika chan, what happened in this dream baby?”

“Well I stole flowers to give you as a gift then these guys in robes took me down to the underworld and Yoshiko was there, she gave me an innocent punishment, then i was about to blow up!”  
“Well, that’s one weird dream, Chika chan! Could it be that you are afriad of Yoshiko?”

“I might be!”

“Well, Chika, i’ll protect you, but you shouldn’t be afriad of her, she just does that demonic stuff as a hobby!” The redhead said to her orange haired girlfriend “And even if did have those powers, i would never let you get hurt!”

“I know riko chan!”

“You feel better, Chika chan?”

“I think i do…”

“I know how you feel i’m afriad of your dog shiitake! So just like you protected me, i’ll protect you!”

“I love you, Riko chan”

“I love you too, Chika chan!” Riko replied to chika as they were about to share a kiss


End file.
